Alejate de mi
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: - En ningun momento queria verla arrastrada a esto, como quien dice, mis problemas se la llevaron entre los pies destrosando toda su identidad.. como desearia ponerle fin a todo esto pero la unica solucion.. es apartandola de mi lado - SASUSAKU DRABBLE


_**DISCLAIMER: **_ Sasuke & Sakura son absolutemente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, de aquel hombre que pone tanto drama en el manga (;w; amo a la familia uzumaki) y quien se rehusa a darnos lo que más queremos: Un MALDITO SASUSAKU DIGNO DE NOSOTRAS LAS FANS *¬*

**Advertencias: **

- OOC.

- AU

* * *

"Y **Perdon no soy quien crees"**

Sabia que este momento iba a llegar y aún así no hice nada para evitarlo.

Una vez más comprendo la asquerosa persona que soy, alguien tan egoísta que me dejé guiar por mis sentimientos, puse primero lo que yo sentía que el bienestar de _ella._

Estaba harto de que cuando paseáramos nos señalaran, de que hablaran a nuestras espaldas y peor aun de que mancharan el nombre de mi novia. Ella no tenia nada que ver con mi historia, con mi pasado y sin embargo la gente la insultaba, la excluía y la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando un imbécil se atrevió a bofetearla.

No me contuve.. casi lo mato porque la toco.

La situación se me salió de las manos y ahora lo único que podía hacer bien es terminar con todo para que ella pueda ser libre de nuevo.

_Libre de mi._

La familia Uchiha de donde provienen los criminales más peligrosos, de allí vengo yo, que a pesar de que yo no soy un delincuente soy tratado como uno. La gente me tiene miedo, algunos me odian sin motivo alguno y otros tantos simplemente disfrutan arrojándome cosas. Nací en un entorno violento, mi padre era el líder de la mejor mafia de toda konoha, toda mi familia estaba sumergida allí incluso mi hermano mayor quien aparentaba ser un buen ciudadano, que _basura._

Como era obvio, una gran mafia necesitaba un gran rival, o mejor dicho MUCHOS grandes rivales. Las peleas eran diarias sin importar quien se interpusiera, gente del pueblo, civiles, no importaba todos morían por igual. En una de esas grandes peleas murió mi familia entera sobreviviendo solo yo gracias a mi herida madre quien se arrastró y le rogó a una de las familias cercanas que me cuidaran.

La mujer, madre de familia, al ver el sufrimiento de quien me concibió, aceptó viendo como Mikoto Uchiha moría frente a ella.

Desde entonces la familia Uzumaki me crío y a pesar de eso, la gente me seguía viendo como si yo hubiera sido el culpable de todo. En mi vida había escuchado tantos insultos que ya ninguno me molestaba ni sorprendía; había recibido tantas golpizas en "_venganza_" que había aprendido a pelear incluso me hice fuerte.

La verdad mi vida era una basura, mil veces considere en desaparecerme, pero mi nueva "_familia_" estuvo esas mil veces para evitarlo. No tenia razón de existir, lo único que hacia era estorbar hasta que la conocí.

A mi pelirosa, mi dulce Sakura, la única persona que logró sacarme adelante, la única por la que agradecí vivir.

Dentro de mi todo parecía tener sentido desde ese día, tan solo ella se convirtió en mi motivo de pisar esta tierra, de continuar luchando contra mi "f_ama_", contra mis deseos, contra la vida misma.

Pensé en la remota idea de que ella podría salir afecta si la miraban conmigo pero no me importo, solo me importo mi estúpido sentimiento de paz cuando estaba a su lado.

Todo ese odio que el pueblo sentía por mi, ahora lo manifestaban también contra ella, no soporto escuchar como la insultan, como intentan herirla. Simplemente NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO.

- Sasuke-kun - me saludó alegre como siempre abrazándose de mi cuello para poder besarme.

La besé con tanta intensidad, después de lo que haría no creo que ese beso se volvería a repetir por lo que aproveche como nunca.

Al separarnos me miró confundida - ¿Para que me citaste aquí?, te dije que hoy pasaras a mi trabajo para ir al parque -

- Quería hablar antes contigo - musité con esa voz tan indiferente que hace tanto tiempo no usaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? - comentó mordiendo su labio inferior. Era evidente que estaba confundida y un tanto preocupada por la manera en que dije aquellas palabras.

Un largo y denso silencio se formó en nuestra atmósfera dificultándome la sencilla tarea de respirar - Quiero que te alejes de mi - susurré fríamente mirándola a los ojos para que se convenciera de que era verdad.

- ¿Qué? - soltó atónita desencajando su mandíbula mientras abría los ojos de par en par. Otro silencio se formó permitiéndome oír a la perfección lo acelerado que latía su corazón - P-pero de que hablas.. - tartamudeó cayendo en cuenta de lo que mis palabras significaban.

- Ya escuchaste, ya no puedo verte -

- Pero, Sasuke, TU..¿Qué no me amas? -

Su pregunta me dolía tanto como a ella, ¿Qué si la amo?, ¡Claro que lo hago!, precisamente por eso hago esto, si le pido que se valla es porque no la quiero perder; la amo por sobre todo incluso por sobre mi.

- Es mejor para ambos - no me atreví a contestarle, no quería mentirle pero tampoco decirle la verdad, simplemente evadí esa pregunta.

- ¿Mejor?, como demonios se te ocurre pensar la estupidez de que estaré mejor sin ti - me reprendió ahora molesta.

- Claro que si, ¿Qué no lo vez? - gruñí frustrado - Antes de mi lo tenias todo, era más fácil tu vida, ¡Eras alguien para los demás! Y ahora.. solamente te conocen con insultos y te tratan como basura .. Por mi culpa -

- ¡No me importa eso! - me gritó; pude adivinar que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar - Eso no me afecta, no me importa nada si tu estas conmigo -

Como de costumbre, pretendía ser más fuerte de lo que podía ser; había visto en su rostro tantas veces como cada insulto que recibía al pasar a mi lado la estremecía, la entristecía. Dejó de ser Sakura Haruno para ser conocía como la "t_raidora_".

Era obvio que todas esas venenosas palabras la lastimaban.

Y ella una vez más hablaba sin pensar, intentando caminar sobre el dolor.. Descalza.

Negué con la cabeza varias veces, conocía la única forma en que ella realmente se alejaría de mi: rompiéndole el corazón.

La sola idea me estremeció porque no solo estaría rompiéndole su corazón si no también el mió.

- ¡NO soy tan bueno como crees!, nada en mi es fácil, ni siquiera estar conmigo.. - me pasé una mano por el pelo jalándolo un poco - No vale la pena que eches todo a perder solo por mi -

- No es verdad, vales tanto que sacrificaría todo incluso mi propia vida por ti - su voz se le quebró en las ultimas palabras mirándome ahora desesperada.

- ¡Por Dios Sakura!, te eh dicho mil veces que no caí del cielo, sabes a la perfección que si te quedas conmigo.. -

- Cállate - me gritó.

Ambos enmudecimos de repente mirando nuestras caras de frustración y dolor.

Me pregunte si en verdad necesitaba herirnos así, comenzaba a arrepentirme pero no puedo. No es tiempo para dudar, al menos quiero intentar eso, solo esta vez por ella, quiero dejar de ser la peor persona y hacer algo que sea solo en beneficio de mi Sakura.

- ¡No seas terca!, ¡Vete!, No te me acerques más aún estas a tiempo de que la gente te deje en paz, si seguimos así..Bueno, ya sabes como será tu vida de miserable -

- ¡Si ya no me amas solo dilo! - me retó echándose a llorar.

Me acerque de inmediato a ella, dejando mi postura dura, derribando las barreras que había puesto para hacer una ruptura limpia. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos - Vez - murmuré frotando su mejilla con mis pulgares, tratando de borrar esos canales que habían derramado sus ojos - Solo soy bueno en hacer sufrir y peor aun llorar a quien más quiero - musité besándole la cabeza.

Con sentimientos encontrados me aferré de su delicado cuerpo abrazándola con tanto esmero. Guardamos silencio mientras duró aquel momento. Disfrutándolo pero sin disfrutar del todo, ya que aun no estaban las cosas como deseábamos.

Sentí como poco a poco dejo de temblar, elevando su rostro para mirarme a los ojos con tanta determinación que me fue imposible interrumpirla - No me importa nada de lo que digas, si todo es tan malo como dices, prefiero correr el riesgo -

Mi firmeza y mi determinaron flaquearon ante su fortaleza y decisión.

- Solo dime si me amas, es lo único que necesito saber - musitó mirándome a la espera de mi respuesta.

Agaché la cabeza molesto conmigo mismo por rendirme tan fácil. Afirme aun cabizbajo apretando los puños ante la impotencia de lograr que se aleje de mi para su bien.

Sentí sus calidas manos tocar mis mejillas con esa delicadeza que solo ella sabia, levantó lentamente mi rostro y esperó a que nuestros orbes se encontraran de nuevo. Me sonrió como acostumbraba a hacerlo con tanto amor que no pude despegar mi vista de ella - No te voy a dejar luchar con esto solo, juntos podremos lograr limpiar tu nombre -

Su promesa fue tan alentadora, que alejó todo sentimiento de fracaso ante mi evidente plan mal logrado, remplazando todo con una gran luz de esperanza, definitivamente aún tenia tanto que aprender de _ella.. _

Se acercó a mi con cuidado parándose de puntitas para alcanzar mis labios, sonreí de lado divertido por su gesto tan gracioso. Para facilitarle las cosas me incline un poco hasta juntar nuestras bocas. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquel beso tan dulce, tranquilo, era prácticamente reparador. Nuestros sincronizados labios que encajaban a la perfección como si hubieran sido hechos a medida limpiaban cada rastro de nuestra anterior platica dejando en claro que aceptaba aquel gesto de ayuda.

Así de maravillosa era Sakura que con aquel simple pero dedicado rose curó mi aflicción.

Si tenia que defender la poca dignidad que tenia lo iba a hacer, pero ciertamente, estar al lado de Sakura, todo parecía más fácil. Dejando que lo imposible se vuelva realidad.

* * *

**Mina-chan sigue viva :D**

Pff desde mi ultimo fic me tome unas larguisimas vacaciones de los fanfics **;_;** y la verdad ya extraño todo, las ideas, escribir, las chicas **;( **

**CHICAS LAS AMO** y_ chicos por alli _**XD**

En fin el punto es que volví con esto, un pequeño drabble inspirado en la canción de Camila, lo se es obvio que se inspira en ella **xD** pero aun así lo quería mencionar, esa canción **O_O** algo tiene que me da mucha inspiración **;w; **esta hermosa.

Como sabrán hoy _23 de julio _es el cumpleaños de SASUKE-KUN y pues que mejor día para subir algo que en la fecha en que (supuestamente) Nació el pelinegro arrogantemente frió favorito de tantas y tantas chicas como YO.. Simplemente **mi amor platónico *u***

Haahaa **D:** pff pronto yo tambien me are vieja como Sasuke-kun, de echo tendra más o menos su misma edad (-8 lol ...

Bueno

Espero que todas estén bien y que el rapidin drabble les haya gustado. **:D**

**B_y: _Mi**_na_-chan ._.U


End file.
